


When not in Romania

by anassa_anemou



Series: Other Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Developing Relationship, Hints to past Incest, I'm not planing on having George/Charlie, M/M, Or George/Charlie/Harry, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: George and Harry continue to work in their relationship, Charlie get's sucked into it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta-read. At the moment I don't have anyone to do so, if your experience might get botched, please do not read. I don't know when this will be revised. 
> 
> Please check the tags for relationship disclaimers. This a sequel to an older story, please check the series link for the first installment.

Charlie sees Harry everyday. As much as he loved Romania, after losing Fred, he knew his mom would need reinforcements: Ron was more out of the house with Hermione, than anything else; Harry, George e Ginny were in a relationship fubar and Fred was gone; Fleur and Bill were trying to settle with the baby, without much success. Charlie figured they all needed some stabilizing feature. 

First, Harry seems sort of content, the burden of the war diminished and him and Ginny trying to get back together. Then, Ginny started with bursts, magical and emotional all around and Charlie knew something was not right with her and Harry. To top it off his mom started telling to everyone, how Harry is being great, how George been getting help at the store and Charlie suspects something is going on, but keeps quiet.

George is the one that worries him the most, thought these days, there isn’t anyone that he doesn’t worry. Bill is drinking, Ron is sex crazed, going as far as having sex at a corridor at Hogwarts. His mom and his dad are either crying or apatic - thought his father starts blowing shit with more frequency. 

Charlie is already tired, more than he ever been - Hungarian Horntails have nothing on emotional outbursts. 

Today Charlie is at the Shop, trying to check the storeroom and the product list and be sure nothing is amiss. While both George and Harry seem to be handling the cashier and the customers, respectively, neither seem to have the trait to check the bureaucratics of handling a business. 

“I’m grabbing lunch, do you want anything?” Harry shouts from the door and Charlie huffs.

“I’ll go later, I want to finish half of it today. If I don’t emerge by two, than call me up.” Harry nods at him, and leaves, half an hour later, George and him come full of bags to sit next to him.

“Come on, sit, let’s eat and then we can help you out. The door will let us know if anyone is around.” Harry looks with challenge in his eyes at him and Charlie doesn’t complain, sits and starts to share the humongous burgers and fries the boy bought.

George pics on it, eating more of the fries than anything else, but he is eating and thought fries aren’t filling, Charlie can’t complain, it’s something.

“Come on, small bites, I get sad when I see food spoiling away.” Harry pics George burger and makes chomping sounds, opening the bread as if the sandwich was alive and wanting to bite his brother. 

George smiles, softly and gives a bite, shallow, more bread than the actually filling and Harry makes a pout - this repeats itself a couple of times. Charlie and Harry finish first, and George manages a quarter of the burger, all his fries and bit of Harry’s. 

“Do you want to come with us?” Charlie shakes his head and asks what Harry was talking about.

“We are going to dance, in a Muggle club Hermione told me about.” Harry says and George looks extremely uncomfortable. 

“I never seen George dance, are you bullying him, Harry?” Charlie says with a teasing tone, but his face says he isn’t kidding, much.

“I promised him to stay with him, if he gives me one dance and if I can dance a bit with Hermione.” George nods and Charlie drops the question, but he makes a note to ask later about it, when Harry isn’t in the room.

“I’m not sure, Stuttgart is coming to spend the weekend here. If he wants to go, then we might.” Charlie knows Stuttgart hates clubes, dancing and booze, but he doesn’t want to refuse the invitation just in case.

Since Harry went out and got the food, Charlie takes the clean up, shoving the rest of George’s burger in the icebox and taking all the papers and bags to the trash. He sees, just from the corner of the eye, Harry give George a sweet kiss, and bound back to the shop, George shakes his head.

If Stuttgart actually comes, they might go do something outdoors. He is one step from turning into his mother, gossiping and looking around to see everything he wants. He definitely needs some time off the family.

<.>.<.>

The club is loud, so loud that Charlie can’t hear what Ron is saying. He follows the only other ginger head around to the bar, and grabs the beer Ron shoves in his hand. His brother shouts he is going to find Harry and Hermione, she seems to have a usual boot and Charlie nods, but stays at the bar, moving a bit, to the place where there are stools, avoiding as much as he can beer spillage. 

He sees Harry, but he can’t seem to find George anywhere, until suddenly there is someone by his side, changing his beer for a colder one and Charlie smiles when he sees George is shaved and using a new flannel shirt - oddly is blue, the color usually Fred used when he went on dates. 

“Did you already danced with Harry?” Charlie whispers into George’s good year, and using the spell they all use, to amplify his voice, and don’t let George be uncomfortable with it.   
George shakes his head and points to Hermione, that is pressed against Harry, like a sea clam. Ron tries to pull her, but she continues to hold Harry, even as she kisses Ron. 

“Want to go for a smoke?” George asks in a hoarse voice and Charlie follows him.

They go out to a balcony and Charlie grabs one of the cigarettes George offers, they are the Wizard ones, with all the buzz , and without the disease. They smoke the first one each, and then George takes two more, before he pockets the pack and goes to get more beer.  
Charlie thinks George needs to say something, but he isn’t ready yet, which means Charlie will get slightly pissed with Muggle beer and maybe in the hangover that follows he will get the information.

“Harry managed to escape Hermione, I’m going to dance with him, hold my beer?” George gives him both pints and leaves Charlie to drink alone.

From where he stands, he can see Harry’s happy smile as George holds him by the waist and guides him through a slower song. They are being silly, and George seems light enough, shoulder relaxed for once. 

One pint goes as he watches then, and then the other, as George seems to drag Harry for a bit of snogging by the balcony door. Charlie considers getting more, but he is slightly drunk and if Harry’s usually energy is anything to go by, they will still be here for a while.

George eventually comes back, two more pints in hand and Charlie shakes him off, maybe later he says and George crowns a chicken sound, which he knows will make Charlie take the damn thing. They are halfway through it when George decides to speak.

“I think Harry is going home with someone else tonight.” Charlie looks at him, face neutra still, even as he says his boyfriend is going to cheat on him and waits. “ We aren’t… He isn’t dealing with me, you know.” 

Charlie considers this, George never talked about things, sex things. Fred did, and for a while, Charlie and Bill, thought Fred and him were something for each other; Ron was vocal about it and Charlie shut him down several times, especially after Fred passed away. 

Fred had several girlfriends and one or twice George had been seen with girls and boys, but usually it was in a party and while Fred liked to boost about a lot, George never seemed to confirm it. A couples months back, Harry seemed to be still with Ginny or trying to get back together with her and George had the most horrendous mood for a while.

Then came the phase where Harry and George were together everywhere and Harry started helping at the store and George seemed to be ok, until he wasn’t and that when Charlie decided to move back to London and help with the books. 

“Are you in a open relationship with him?” That seemed better than offering to beat Harry if he decided to chat up anyone at the club.

“I thought he might like a one night stand, and take sex of his system for a couple of weeks.” Oh, Charlie thinks, so that’s problem. 

“You don’t like sex?” George nods and Charlie asks carefully: “Is Harry pressuring you, for sex or to get sex from somebody else?” 

“He didn’t ask me or did anything to me, Charlie, I would hex his ball if he did.” George shakes his impatiently and gulps down his beer. “I just thought, I don’t know. It might be easier. He shags someone and then comes backs, you know.” 

“And you are ok with that? I saw you glaring at Ginny when they were on and off.” Charlie says and George grabs his arm, pulling him closer.

“It’s different. They dated before and it’s weird to see the block you like with your sister.” Charlie nods, thought he doesn’t get it - he is almost sure Fred and George dated Angelina at some point. 

He thinks it’s more because Ginny and Harry weren’t casual, they dated and they had plans to marry and start a family and then the war came and Harry pushed Ginny away. When they got back, post-war, Ginny got jealous of everyone, including George and had been nasty about the whole deal, until his mom had a shouting match with her with the whole family watching: Ginny moved from the Burrow and only came occasionally to the family dinners.

When Harry broke things off, finally, he said to Ron, Ginny agreed the weren’t working. 

“And you still came today?” Charlie has to ask ,he didn’t manage to get George alone before the outing and he needed to know why George had come, when he usually prefered a pub to any sort of dancing club.

“I like doing things with Harry and usually he dances with Hermione until Ron whisks her away and then you go find some food. It’s nice.”

“I saw you kissing earlier, you never did, and I saw it a couple of times at the shop, why?”

“Well, I like to kiss sometimes, I didn’t think I would, but Harry assure me he wouldn’t try anything else, but he would like to have some sort of intimacy with, still.” George says it raw and Charlie gets they been trying to work it out and maybe sometimes it works and other it doesn’t.

“George, I don’t know much about your relationship and what you want or don’t want out of it, but if you aren’t in an open relationship, I don’t see how Harry can have sex with someone tonight and be ok.” Charlie says it harshly and George balks, letting his body sag against the wall. 

“It’s a test, it might work, and we are willing.” George pauses and then he continues with a defiant air to his stance. “I discovered I like kissing Harry, when I know it’s because he wants to get closer to me, and not because it will lead to something else, but I don’t want sex. Maybe if he can have sex out of our relationship we might work it out.” 

Charlie doesn’t answer and George doesn’t say what they are both thinking: George is missing half of himself and that even if an outsider could spin Harry as an demanding egotistical bastard for still wanting to have sex, they both know Harry been one hundred percent giving in this relationship. 

Harry works at the shop, he does any shopping need for George’s apartment and business. He went to all of George appoints with the healer, about his hearing and the depression. Harry cooks and makes sure George eats, he cleans and he goes with George visits Fred’s grave every sunday. 

They do origami for hours and hours, and they do several treks both at Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. The only times Harry is alone is when he goes to visit Hermione at her office, at the Ministry or when they have movie night with their fellow ex-classmates, something only people from their year are allowed. 

“George...” Charlie starts, but Harry arrives, all loose limbed and hugs George, shoving his face into George’s neck. “Can we talk, Harry?”

Harry turns to Charlie and his eyes are shiny, though it seems more about the dancing energy than the drunkness. The boy stares at him for a second and then he nods, moving to stand near Charlie, thought he never let’s go of George, his hand still touching George’s wrist. 

“I’m glad you came, Charlie. Didn’t your friend want to come?” Harry asks.

“He decided to come next week, I told him I needed to check somethings out this weekend and I wouldn’t be able to give much time. George told me about your arrangement for tonight and I’m thinking things aren’t good. ” 

At first Charlie thinks Harry is going to hex him, his face contorts, and then it clears. Harry shakes his head and disapparates. Both George and Charlie pull back, unsure and George’s face cracks in anguish. 

“Fuck, Charlie. Fucking, fuck.” Fred disapparates and Charlie wants to scream.

Nothing of this was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sort of disappears. Charlie goes back to the Weasleys' Wizard Wheeze the next day and the store is closed. He tries ringing the flat, but no one answers. Back at his apartment, he firecallsl both the store and George’s flat above. Goes to the Burrow and no one has news about George or Harry.

He tries Bill, and Ron and Ginny, even if he knows the chances of either of them calling her up are minimal. He tries Grimmauld Place and Harry’s place over the Muggle side of London. George opens the shop, three days later, and puts a sign: help wanted, 3 jobs available - storage room help, cashier and shop floor help. 

In dramatic fit, Charlie tries to enter the store, to be thrown out by a gigante marshmallow using a tutu and a ninja mask. 

“Charlie, mate, Harry went to visit Malfoy, apparently the ferret needs help setting up his potions apothecary, give mom a call, she is nagging me about you disappearing on George. Our brother went bonkers, he hired Luna, apparently she has a holistic way to manage the storeroom.”

Charlie reads again the letter and again. He hadn’t thought about Harry going to stay with one of his friends, maybe Hermione, but since Ron hadn’t said anything, he just thought no one knew anything.

He tries to take a few days off, from everything. Stuttgart comes the next day, and they try out some of the old Dragon grounds in England, traveling light and sleeping in a tent. 

“So you screwed up, send them chocolates, maybe some firewhiskey and crawl on your knees.” Stuttgart gives him the bottle and he takes a swing, it’s just cold water, because his friend doesn’t drink anything else, right now he would like very much to have Firewhiskey or a good Romanian Palinka.

“I had no idea Harry would act like that. I just wanted to help, George isn’t doing well lately and I don’t want him to get hurt.” Charlie mumbles and Stuttgart pinches his ribs, hard.

“Oye, he is your brother, twit, not your kid or ward, let the man live his life. If he needs help, he will ask you for it.” 

Charlie nods, begrudgingly, but he still thinks both Harry and George overreacted to the whole deal. He firecalls George the next day and apologies anyway. He doesn’t send candy or booze, but he sings, terribly and George ends up smiling, a bit by the end. 

It takes almost a month before he can talk to Harry.

And it is only because he appears drunk in Charlie’s apartment. 

<.>.<.>

“Charlie!” Someone screams outside Charlie’s apartment and starts kicking the door.

Harry has a 5 o’clock beard, he reeks booze and his robes are disheveled. 

“What the fuck, Harry?” Charlie pulls him in, before his neighbour decides to make a complaint. 

“You are a meddler, stupid nosing meddler, stupid face, Charlie Weasley.” Harry shouts and pokes Charlie chest, finger raised in the air.

“Harry...”

“No! Things were fine and you had to fuck everything up.” Charlie holds Harry when he stumbles to try and punch him.

“Harry, I was just concerned, George” 

“George was my boyfriend and we didn’t have sex, but we cuddle and he like kisses now and fuck...” 

Harry tries to hold himself up, but doesn’t manage and Charlie, tired of it, simply pulls him to the sofa and pushes him down. At first, he thinks he can just have Harry sit, so he can go get water and a sobriety potion. The deal doesn’t work, because Harry pulls him down and suddenly Charlie is on top of him.

The kiss comes forceful, Harry tastes like Firewhiskey and chocolate and Charlie deepens the kiss, chasing the flavor. Harry pulls at his hair, making Charlie moan into his mouth. They fit, Harry opens his legs and Charlie lets himself fall in the middle of them, pressing down.

They rub against each other, Harry drops a hand to Charlie’s pants, opening it and shoving a hand inside. Charlie went commando, and Harry starts jacking him, rough and Charlie, shoves him down, wants to see the look in his face.

It comes down on him: this is Harry, his brother boyfriend, his little brother best friend. Charlie pulls away, letting himself drop to the floor. Harry doesn’t move, and in a few seconds, his heavy breathing turns into sobs and Charlie just stays there.

Cock out, lips bruised and having no idea what to do. 

When Harry passes out, Charlie gets up, throws a blanket on top of Harry and moves to the bedroom. He takes a shower, changes and starts on food. 

If Harry wakes up they can eat together or later Charlie can make him a sandwich. And then can figure out what the hell happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wakes up in a strange sofa and to a soft light and his head exploding. He doesn’t startles, but turns around to check the place, wand already in his hand. 

“Drop the wand, Potter.” Charlie comes around and gives Harry a plate, coming around the table with the sobriety potion and a bottle of carbonated water. 

Harry takes half the water, then he shoots the potion down his throat, and grabs the ham sandwich. Charlie stays put, sitting at the coffee table. When Harry finishes eating. Charlie asks if he is feeling ok and Harry nods.

“Harry, first, I want to apologize about that night at the club, I didn’t want to mess things up with you and George, I just thought to talk to you, because George was unsure about the arrangement and I don’t want him to get hurt - he's my brother and I would anything if it means he continues to improve past Fred’s death. Second, I have no idea what happened today and I’ll talk to George if you need or we can bury this and I’ll never mention to anyone.” Charlie says in a swoop and Harry’s eyes double in size, before he can take a breath to respond.

“I kind of wanted to ask you if, maybe, if George agrees, we can have sexontheside.” Harry blurts.

“Did you come here for that?” Charlie frowns and Harry shakes his head no, before confirming it. “And you thought it would be a good idea to get drunk and shove your hands in my pants?”

“You kissed back!” Harry squeaks and Charlie rolls his eyes.

“Well, I had a good looking bloke panting underneath me, I went with the flow. But let’s not distract ourselves. You want to have sex with me and stay with George?” 

“George doesn’t want sex, but I don’t think he would mind us having sex. From what Ron keeps telling me, you don’t want kids, marriage, a relationship or anything like that. You also admit I’m a good looking guy, we have chemistry...it just works.”

“Ron should shut his trap, or I’m going to. Don’t you think is weird, for you and us, having something with two brothers at once?”

“Not if you both know and it’s advantous for both of us.” Harry seems pleased to say.

Charlie wonders if Harry is sound of mind, if the potion cut off the booze or if is in the twilight zone. Harry is pretty and the makeout they had was good, but sharing Harry with George would be just weird.

“Think about it. I still want to talk to George and I need to figure out if I can split my attention like that - I don’t want to use you for sex, but I think we could have some fun. I trust you with this, you wouldn’t let it out to the press and I really think George would feel better about it, than if I went out to pick someone up.” Harry pause for a second and then resumes. “I’m attracted to you, but I didn’t consider before because I want to have a relationship that isn’t just about sex, and maybe I misjudging you, but from what I’ve seen and heard from Ron, Bill and Ginny, you prefer the casual kind of sex, than anything else. It could work. George and me, we work most of the time, I love him, but we always come back to this”.

“If you want sex and a relationship, maybe you should just break up and find someone else, Harry. George can’t give you that, and I don’t think is fair to make him feel awful to fulfill your needs. Why not just find someone else.” Charlie says harshly.

“Didn’t you hear? I love him, and I tried going away, several times. It breaks me and him and I’m tired. I want to work it out.” Harry sighs and closes his eyes, his postures tenses, but he slumps back into the sofa. “George doesn’t like much contact, we’ve learned to cuddle a bit and maybe once a week to make out. He and Fred worked because Fred did everything George needed without anything else.George wants to be in a romantic relationship, I offered being friends and doing the same things we do, but he freaked out when I tried dating Ginny or when Hermione set me up with a few blokes from her department at the Ministry.”

Charlie waits for Harry to gather his thoughts, even if he is itching to ask questions. He wants to know how much Harry knows about George and Fred and why if with Ginny didn’t work, he thinks they would work. Harry seems to read the mood of the room and his voice lowers in a register, Charlie never heard before -it’s gruff and it almost sparks interest in the back of his bellie. 

“Ginny and I, we tried to get back together, to plan a life together, but I want kids, I want to settle, I want a family and a lover that when I come home, they just arrived from work and meets me with a hug. She wanted to travel, meet the world and play professionally and she doesn’t have plan for kids.” 

“George wants kids? And if you guys have them, how does this fit, Harry? Uncle Charlie comes home, shags pops and then leaves?” Charlie asks and Harry straightens himself, looking directly at him.

“George loves kids, Teddy and him are like thieves in crime when we visit and Andromeda and I’ve been talking about Teddy coming to live with me, because she is starting to get very tired with all his energy and taking care of Ted - he didn’t recover well from the war.”

Charlie considers this, to imagine a life with George and Harry married and Harry and him having encounters to have sex. 

“Just go home, Harry.” 

In the way out, Harry slams the door shut and Charlie closes his eyes - he thinks of Romania and the lack of people drama, he prefers dragons any day.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie goes to George, in the middle of the night, because he tried to go for a walk, and he tried to take a nap, and he also tried to drink, but the itch beneath his skin didn’t let him. George, is of course, asleep and hexes him to the wall.

“Charlie? What the fuck, mate?” George helps him up and Charlie starts laughing.

“Good to know you are read for invasions.” Charlie smiles and George knocks their shoulders together.

“Now, what the hell you want?” George sits at the bed and waits for Charlie to speak.

“Harry came to talk to me and things got weird.” Charlie says with reluctance. 

“Weird how?”

“Wekissed and my cockwasoutofmypants.” Charlie blurts and George snorts.

“Harry seems to have a way to make that happen.” George starts laughing when Charlie makes a wounded sound. “Relax, Charlie, he said he would go over.”

“And that’s ok with you?” 

George’s face changes slightly, it’s not really a frown, more like a shadow passes through. 

“I know Harry has thing for you, and I thought, maybe, if you wanted, it might work.” George says and Charlie wants to punch him.

“Unbelievable.”

“Don’t frown, Charlie. It would be fine. I thought about it for a while.” 

“Since when?”

“I thought he might go for you, instead of Ginny when the war ended. And then we got wrapped around each other and I sort of forgot for a while. He likes you, and I sort of don’t mind, a bit like Fred. ” George says, with a half grim face, half a smile.

“This is weird. I’m the new Fred? I’m not going to accept pranks when I’m asleep.” They laugh and Charlie likes to see George smiling like that.

“Let’s sleep. Come on. I was having a good dream when you invaded my flat.”

Charlie nods and George lays down in bed, as like they were kids, Charlie lays with his head at the feet and immediately receives a pillow to the head. George crawls to end of the bed and shoves his face in Charlie’s shoulder.

It’s nice. Charlie closes his eyes and decides to think about all of it in the morning.

When he wakes up, Harry’s head is tucked beneath his chin and George, while with his back to him, is close enough for Charlie to feel his heat. It’s nice. And quite a while since he felt so comfortable - maybe, if they talk more about this, they may reach a understanding.

Charlie would like very much to see them smile again. 

“We will talk about this.” Charlie says and somehow he knows both Harry and George are listening, but neither seem to want to move.

Charlie isn’t sure if this will work, if he really wants to enter such a difficult relationship, but he wants to hear more about it. Maybe they can, maybe not. What he is sure of is: everyone needs to be less explosive and listen before disapparating, or slamming doors - he also wants to opt out of being carried out of George’s store like he did.

Maybe Hogsmeade can be as entertaining as Romania.


End file.
